sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)
| recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 3:54 | label = | writer = | producer = Sandy Vee | chronology = Pitbull | prev_title = Bon, Bon | prev_year = 2010 | next_title = On the Floor | next_year = 2011 | misc = }} }} }} "Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" is a song by American rapper Pitbull featuring T-Pain. It was released on September 14, 2010 as the lead single from Pitbull's sixth studio album Planet Pit. The song was written by Pitbull, T-Pain, and Sandy Vee, and it was produced by Sandy Vee. The song samples a line from "Push It" by Salt-N-Pepa. Critical reception Amar Toor from Aol Radio Blog said that the song is "a pulsating rhythm and electrified beats, the track seems like it's tailor-made for South Beach's hottest dance floors. ... Pitbull's reggaeton roots are evident throughout "Hey Baby", as a persistent, pulsating beat keeps the song grooving along, from start to finish. And as always, T-Pain puts his own indelible, Auto-Tuned stamp on the song, as he croons, "Hey Baby – you can be my girl I can be your man / And we can pump this jam however you want." Chart performance "Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" debuted at #51 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and climbed slowly to reach #7 in its eighteenth week, giving Pitbull his third top ten hit. This is T-Pain's eighth top ten as a featured artist, and thirteenth overall. In May 2011, the single crossed the two million mark in digital sales, becoming only his second solo song to do so, after 2009's "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)", though he later scored a third with Planet Pit's 2011 sophomore single "Give Me Everything". Music video According with an interview with Pitbull on MTV News, the music video was filmed in Miami and it was released onto Pitbull's official VEVO channel on November 5, 2010. It features Pitbull and T-Pain at a club, along with scenes of girls in leather catsuits. Two of the girls are Nayer and Sagia Castañeda. The video has received over 240 million views. The song is also featured in one of the trailers to the 2012 movie The Dictator. Track listing *'German CD single' #"Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" (Album Version) – 3:54 #"Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" (Radio Edit) – 3:24 *'Remixes' #"Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" (AJ Fire Remix) (remixed by Afrojack) - 4:23 #"Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" (Sidney Samson Remix) - 5:48 #"Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" (Alvaro Remix) - 5:33 #"Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" (Big Syphe Remix) - 5:31 #"Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" (Skrillex Dubstep Remix) - 4:13 #"Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" (MK Dub) - 5:44 Personnel *Songwriting – Armando C. Pérez, T-Pain, Sandy Vee *Production, instruments and mixing – Sandy Vee *Pitbull vocal recording – Al Burna *T-Pain vocal recording – Javier Valverde Source: Cover versions In February 2011, Noy Alooshe used the music from "Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" as the basis for Zenga Zenga, an auto-tuned song and viral YouTube video that parodies Libyan ruler Muammar Gaddafi. Charts and certifications Charts Year-end charts All-time charts Certifications }} }} References External links * Category:2010 singles Category:Pitbull (rapper) songs Category:T-Pain songs Category:Songs written by Sandy Vee Category:Songs written by T-Pain Category:House music songs Category:Song recordings produced by Sandy Vee Category:Dirty rap songs Category:Songs written by Pitbull (rapper)